


Tripping

by neveroffanon



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveroffanon/pseuds/neveroffanon
Summary: Edrisa gets a little flustered on her way into work.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & Edrisa Tanaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. tripping

“Real smooth, Edrisa, tripping over thin air,” Edrisa huffed, frustrated. The pants were new, and the shoes, and if normally that wasn’t something she paid overmuch attention to, today was a little different. Today, was the day Bright was finally back on a case. It had been weeks since the last one, and of course that was the day that she not only looked about as tall as a kid, but her clothes were as messy as one too. 

“Woah Edrisa. You alright there?” 

Edrisa froze, hands halfway through another pass at the dirt on her knees. It wasn’t his voice. It couldn’t be his voice. The world wouldn’t be that cruel. She turned a look over her shoulder, got a glimpse of a tie and suit jacket, and whipped her head back around. 

“Bright!” Edrisa climbed up the steps, hurtling toward the doors to the precinct. “You’re back! Glad to see you, a little busy right now. You know how it is, an ME in New York can’t take a break. Guess we’ll have to get a drink or something later. Bye!” Slamming through the doors, Edrisa barely heard Bright calling faintly after her. 


	2. just an excuse

“Hey.”

Dani’s voice carried for a moment and then shivered to a quick death. 

The exam room under the station was by far the worst room in the whole precinct. The interrogation rooms hoved in at a close second. The only way to catch Tanaka, though, was to get her at the end of the day, right around seven. Like clockwork, she finished her reports, filed them, and locked the freezers. After that, girl disappeared, and it was anyone’s guess where she was. Dani had certainly had no luck finding her, and she’d tried a few times after Gil had brought her on to Major Crimes.  
  
Edrisa turned from shrugging off her lab coat, the sleeves stuck around her elbows. “Uh, Da- Detective Powell? Did you need something? Is there a new case? I can open the room back up if you need me to.” 

Dani shook her head, “You’re done for the day, right?”

Silence greeted the question. Behind her glasses, Edrisa’s wide-eyed look was almost enough to have Dani start to laugh, but she pressed it into a small smile instead. Before she could say more, Edrisa’s phone rang shrilly, the phone’s speakers having no trouble bouncing off the concrete walls. Edrisa shimmied one arm out of the lab coat, danced around until her other arm was free and darted past Dani and out to her desk. 

“Hello?” 

Shaking her head, Dani raised her phone and tapped out a message to Bright.

_Me: This isn’t going to work…_

_Bright: Where’s your can do attitude?_

_Me: I’m pretending I didn’t read that._

_Bright: I’ll owe you a favor._

_Me: You owe me already. Remind me why I’m doing this again._

_Bright: I don’t think she even meant to ask._

_Me: So? She still asked you, not all of us._

_Bright: But if it’s everyone, it’s no pressure._

_Me: You know that makes actually zero sense right? Pretty sure Edrisa doesn’t even like me._

_Bright: Pretty sure she does. She likes all of us._

“So…,” Edrisa had approached while she’d had her head bent over the phone. Dani tried to pull a smile, but her mind was still stuck on Bright’s last message. She dropped the smile and rubbed her nose for a breath. 

“So… can we go eat?” Dani asked abruptly and winced. 

“You and I?” Edrisa’s voice squeaked.

There was no way to tell if that was a good noise or bad. Dani ducked her head. “You, me, JT, Gil, and Bright. It’s been a while since we’ve had Bright around so I thought we could grab something before we call it a night. There’s that tea place Bright likes around the corner—.”

Edrisa cut her off, “Yes!” She drew a breath, straightened her shirt, and went on composedly, “The nursing home I usually volunteer at just cancelled bridge night, and team bonding is an important part of achieving excellent job outcomes.”

Dani blinked at her, fought away another smile, “Right. Also, you’re pretty cool. So…,” she waved a hand toward the exit.

“Let me get my bag.” She darted away. 

Dani pulled out her phone, shaking her head, and moved toward the door. 

_Me: Bright, just an fyi. Wingmen usually have their drinks paid for._

_Bright: Can you call yourself a wingman when you’re interested too?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic intending to write a fluffy "the team goes to happy hour" type of thing, but when I started this chapter, Edrisa, Dani and Malcolm said NOPE.


End file.
